Roll Around In Their Tears
This is the penultimate episode of Survivor: Russia Challenges Reward Challenge: For-Word Progress The teams would race through a series of obstacles and then untie knots to release a drawbridge. They would then use a hatchet to chop a rope, which would release puzzle pieces. Once they have all the puzzle pieces, they would use them to solve a word puzzle (A REWARD WITH ALL THE FIXIN'S). The first team to get it right wins reward. Reward: '''A helicopter tour of Russia and a surf and turf meal with wine. '''Winner: '''Gordon Blake, Jamie Franzel, and William Cohen '''Immunity Challenge: Puppet Master The castaways would each use a grappling hook to retrieve three bags. Each bag contains a ball. Once they have all three bags, they would use one of those balls to solve a table maze. The first person to finish wins Immunity.. Winner: '''Sasha Vo Story Night 34 The scene fades in to the Sochi camp as the final six return to camp. The majority alliance of Beth, Gordan, Jamie, Lisa, and William walk off and leave Sasha by herself by the shelter. The camera cuts to them all hugging. ''Jamie:'' Great job guys, now we're almost at the end. ''Gordan:'' Just one more to go and then it's all ours. ''Jamie:'' We don't talk to her. Alright, keep her in the dark and by herself until she's gone. Got it? ''Beth:'' Absolutely. The camera then cuts to Sasha, still in the shelter by herself. She looks over to the majority alliance before turning back to the ocean. The majority alliance returns to camp but walks passed Sasha and all sit around the fire. *intro plays* Day 35 The scene fades in to the Sochi camp. Everyone is up and doing chores while Sasha is still asleep, William and Gordan go off on their own while Beth, Lisa, and Jamie stay by the fire. ''Beth:'' Us three are still good, right? ''Jamie:'' I don't see why not. ''Beth:'' I just want to make sure we're still on board on getting the guys out after Sasha's gone. ''Lisa:'' Yeah, as far as I'm concerned. As Sasha wakes up, the three women disperse. Beth winks at Jamie as she goes down to the water. Sasha wakes up and sits up in the shelter. Beth notices it and quickly turns back to the fire. Sasha exits the shelter and walks to the fire. None of the other girls give notice to Sasha, which clearly annoys her. The scene shifts to the water well where William and Gordan are filling the six canteens. William scratches his beard while looking around. After making sure the coast is clear, he turns to Gordan. ''William:'' You worried? ''Gordan:'' 'Bout what? ''William:'' The girls? You think they'd try and turn on us if Sasha wins? ''Gordan:'' Nah, no way. They're in our pockets. ''William:'' Don't be so confident man, Sasha is fierce. She won't just give up. ''Gordan:'' We'll see. After tomorrow, she'll be joining her lil group on the jury. ''Gordan:'' Trust me, those girls can't think on their own. They're with us. Plus Jamie is in a final three deal with us. We're good. The scene then changes to the final reward challenge of the season. After a few shots of the challenge, we see Jeff. ''Jeff:'' Come on in, guys! The final six make their way into the challenge. They look at the length of the challenge before stepping onto the mat. Jeff goes over the challenge before setting up the teams. The blue team is made up of Sasha, Beth, and Lisa while the red team is made up of Jamie, Gordan, and William. Both teams get through the first few obstacles, though Gordan slows his team down greatly. The blue team makes it to the drawbridge first and begin to untie the knots. William helps Gordan through and the red team makes it to their drawbridge. Beth unties the final knot and the three women rush through as Sasha grabs the hatchet. As Jamie begins to untie the final knot, Sasha gets the puzzle blocks down as the three begin to work on their puzzle. The red team finally gets their bridge down and William works on chopping the rope. Beth, Lisa, and Sasha lay out their pieces and begin to place them in random areas on their board. William finally gets their pieces and his team begins to place them on the table. Gordan tries to dictate his team on what to do but neither Jamie nor William listen to him. Beth places a few pieces before Jamie figures out the puzzle and begins to quickly put them together. After William places the final piece, he calls Jeff over, who officiates their win. Sasha tosses a piece over her shoulder, clearly angered she lost. The scene then shifts to Jeff addressing the final six. ''Jeff:'' Gordan, Jamie, William, congratulations on winning. Head on out. A very happy red team heads to their helicopter to go to their reward. The scene cuts to the three reward winners looking out their side of the helicopter and viewing the beautiful landscape of Russia. They fly above a large, grassy field before it starts to touch down. The three winners get out of the helicopter and walk towards their picnic table. The three look around to view the area around them. The three sit down around the table and begin to eat the food around them. William keeps his eyes on Jamie but looks away whenever she looks up. Jamie snickers before wiping her mouth. ''Jamie:'' What's up with you? ''William:'' Hmm? ''Jamie:'' You're staring at me. ''William:'' Well I'm just a little anxious. ''Jamie:'' About what? ''William:'' About Sasha. I'm worried she'll win the next immunity challenge. ''Jamie:'' I don't think she will. Her moral is low at this point. She won't focus. ''William:'' But I feel like we need to prepare just in case she does. Like what should we do? ''Jamie:'' I don't know, maybe Beth? ''William:'' Really? ''Jamie:'' Yeah, I feel like she hasn't wronged anyone on the jury and we're all pretty hated. So if they were voting bitterly... ''William:'' They'd hand the money to her. ''Jamie:'' Exactly. ''William:'' Would Lisa be on board? They're super close. ''Jamie:'' I think so. The scene cuts to the Sochi camp. The three who lost the challenge return dejected. Sasha throws her water bottle to the ground before sitting at the fire. Both Beth and Lisa sit in the shelter as Lisa moves things aside to lay down. ''Lisa:'' That sucks. Lisa looks over to Sasha, who is throwing wood into the fire. Sasha looks over to the shelter only to have Lisa look away quickly. Sasha decides to get up from the fire and goes into the woods. Neither Beth or Lisa notice this as they talk about other things. Once she sees that she isn't being followed, Sasha begins to sprint through the woods. We get a short montage of Sasha looking around for the idol. She begins climbing a tree and searches through the branches, digs holes around the base of a tree, checks around bushes, but nothing. ''Sasha (To herself):'' Come on, you bitch. She continues to look around the forest but nothing comes up. She grows more and more angry as she is unable to find the idol. The scene cuts to Beth and Lisa still in the shelter. Beth looks around and finally notices Sasha is missing. ''Beth:'' Where did Sasha go? ''Lisa:'' I'm not sure. ''Beth:'' I actually want to talk to you about Sasha. ''Lisa:'' Alright, what about her? ''Beth:'' I feel like we should cut a deal with her just in case she ends up winning the next challenge. ''Lisa:'' Really? ''Beth:'' Just to try and protect us in case the worst happens. I still think the second she loses, she should go but we need to prepare for the worst. ''Lisa:'' I'm not sure, I'm worried she could rat us out. ''Beth:'' Well it's a risk we need to take right now to secure ourselves a spot in the final five if she wins. Lisa reluctantly nods in agreement as Sasha returns from her idol hunt. Beth sits next to Sasha by the fire. Sasha, who is poking at the fire to keep it alive, looks over to Beth for a second before turning back to the fire. ''Beth:'' Do you want to talk? ''Sasha:'' I mean I'm open for it but I don't think it'll change much. ''Beth:'' Well please listen. I know you feel on the outs but I think you'll be able to stay even if you lose the next challenge. ''Sasha:'' How so? ''Beth:'' We do know how big of a threat William is and if he were to stay, we would have no shot. ''Sasha:'' So you, Jamie, and Lisa would be up for voting William tomorrow if he loses? ''Beth:'' Yes. ''Sasha:'' What if he were to win? Where does that leave me? ''Beth:'' You'll be good. We'll just vote off Gordan. ''Sasha:'' Hmm. Sasha turns back to the fire as she nods her head. ''Beth:'' So we good? ''Sasha:'' Yeah. The two shake hands as Beth returns to Lisa. We then see William, Gordan, and Jamie return from their reward. The trio join Lisa and Beth in the shelter as Gordan nonchalantly tosses his things around. ''Beth:'' How was the reward? ''Gordan:'' Amazing. The food was delicious and worth the hard work I've been putting in. Lisa rolls her eyes as Beth listens to Gordan ramble on. ''Gordan:'' Now we have the energy to take Sasha down and the right people will be in the final five. William watches Lisa grow more and more annoyed at Gordan, which causes him to worry. ''William:'' Hey Lisa, can I talk to you? ''Lisa (Surprised):'' Oh, uh, sure. The two get up and walk away from the shelter. ''William:'' You ok? ''Lisa:'' Yeah, why? ''William:'' I just noticed how Gordan was getting your nerves back there. ''Lisa (Chuckling):'' Oh what else is new? ''William:'' Well I just hope we're still on the same page. ''Lisa:'' Getting Sasha out, I know. Relax. ''William:'' Alright. The two hug before going back to the shelter. Lisa and William go back to sitting in the shelter. Lisa scoots over to Jamie and taps her on the shoulder to get her attention. ''Lisa (Whispering):'' William is super paranoid. ''Jamie (Whispering):'' Oh I know. The reward felt more like an interrogation. ''Lisa (Whispering):'' We need to be careful with him. Jamie nods in agreement before sitting back in her original place. We see a shot of William before the screen fades to black to go to commercial. Day 36 The scene fades in to the next immunity challenge. After a few shots of the challenge, we see Probst. ''Jeff:'' Come on in, guys! The final six castaways walk into the challenge, most with big smiles on their faces. They all step onto the black mat as Jeff takes the immunity necklace from Lisa before going over the challenge. At the start of the challenge, Jamie, Lisa, and William get their first bag on their first toss while Gordan, Beth, and Sasha struggle. William gets his second bag as Sasha finally gets her first. Beth barely misses her first bag as Gordan's hook slams in the ground next to him, angering him. Jamie and Lisa get their second bag as William gets his final bag and rushes to his maze. Jamie gets her third bag and joins William to work on her maze. Gordan finally gets his first bag as Sasha gets her second bag. Lisa and Beth miss their bags as Sasha finally gets her final bag and races to her maze. Jamie gets close to the end of her maze but it falls through the final trap hole, causing her to swear profusely. William goes through his maze slowly but gets tripped up in the middle trap holes. Sasha begins her maze and starts to slowly get her ball through it. Gordan, Lisa, and Beth continue to fail at getting their bags while Jamie continues to struggle on her maze. Sasha barely misses the last trap hole and gets her ball in the middle part of the maze. William sees this as he gets his ball in the middle part. Jamie stops and cheers William on as both he and Sasha try to get their ball in the finish hole. Sasha's ball gets in the hole a second before William's, scoring her immunity. As Jeff officiates it, Gordan slams his hook into the ground as Jamie curses while everyone else looks disappointed. Sasha, on the other hand, cheers loudly. The scene changes to Jeff addressing the final six. ''Jeff:'' Sasha, come on over. Sasha happily skips to Jeff as no one applauds her win. Instead they scowl at her as Jeff places the immunity necklace around her neck. ''Jeff:'' With this around your neck, you are guaranteed a spot in the final five. As for the rest of you, one of you becoming the seventh member of the jury. You have the afternoon to think about it. Head on back to camp, I'll see you tonight. Jeff pats Sasha on the shoulder as she joins the others in leaving the challenge area. The scene cuts to the Sochi camp. As everyone returns, no one congratulates Sasha on her win. However, she happily keeps the necklace on as a way to gloat. Sasha sits in the shelter next to Gordan, who is fuming. Jamie, William, Beth, and Lisa can't make eye contact with Sasha as they stand around the camp. Gordan continues to fume. He storms out of the shelter and walks toward the fire. Like Rodney in Worlds Apart, he throws a log into the fire in anger before storming off. Jamie joins Gordan by the fire and rubs his back in an attempt to calm him down. ''Jamie:'' It's alright, it's alright. We'll get through tonight. ''Gordan:'' I'm just pissed. ''Jamie:'' I know, just calm down. We'll get her next time. Jamie leaves Gordan and sits between Beth, Lisa, and William. Sasha gets up and leaves the shelter, still with the necklace around her neck. Jamie then rubs her face. ''Jamie (To herself):'' Oh man. Both William and Jamie leave the shelter, leaving just Beth and Lisa. Beth makes sure no one is around before turning back to Lisa. ''Beth:'' It's a good thing we spoke to Sasha yesterday. ''Lisa:'' Yeah, hopefully she'll be with us tonight. ''Lisa:'' You want to talk to her or should I? ''Beth:'' I think I should since I was the last person she spoke to. ''Lisa:'' Alright. We cut to Beth and Sasha standing by the water well with Sasha still sporting the immunity necklace on her. Sasha fills the pot with water as Beth initiates the conversation. ''Beth:'' Even though I didn't look it, I'm extremely happy you won today. ''Sasha:'' So am I. ''Beth:'' So now, hopefully we can get William out tonight. ''Sasha:'' Should we split the votes just in case? ''Beth:'' I think that's the smartest move because I'm not sure if either of them has the idol. ''Sasha:'' How do you wanna do it? Me and Jamie vote Gordan and you and Lisa vote William? ''Beth:'' Sounds good. If he doesn't play the idol, William goes. If he does, we'll just send Gordan packing. ''Sasha:'' Alright, I'm in. ''Beth:'' Great. Beth approaches Lisa, who is still in the shelter. ''Lisa:'' How'd it go? ''Beth:'' I feel good about it. We just got to get Jamie on board. Lisa's eyes widen as she hears that Beth wants to get Jamie on board for the vote. ''Lisa:'' You sure we should tell her? ''Beth:'' We do have a final three deal with her so I think she'll go through with it. The scene cuts to Jamie and Beth by the water. Jamie tosses stones in the water as Beth fixes her buff. ''Beth:'' So I think it's time to get rid of one of the boys. ''Jamie:'' Really? ''Beth:'' William is a huge threat right now. He has the resume to win this entire thing. ''Jamie:'' I guess. ''Beth:'' But we need to split the vote in case one of them has an idol. So you good with voting Gordan with Sasha? Jamie pauses for a moment, unsure how to answer. ''Jamie:'' Yeah. ''Beth:'' You sure? ''Jamie:'' Yeah, I'm sure. ''Beth:'' Alright, thank you. The two hug before Beth leaves. Jamie continues to stare out into the ocean, unsure. William watches from afar as Beth leaves Jamie. His glasses lazily hang from his shirt collar as he goes into the woods to get something before Tribal. William digs up his hidden immunity idol and stuffs it in his pocket before walking back to camp. We see everyone getting their torches before heading off to Tribal. The scene fades to Tribal as the final six walk into Tribal. As the jury is brought in, they are all happy to see Sasha wearing the immunity necklace. As everyone sits down, Jeff starts the QnA. ''Jeff:'' So Sasha, after last Tribal, it seemed like you needed the necklace. How did it feel winning it? ''Sasha:'' Oh Jeff, I haven't been this happy in a long time. These five don't want me here so to win it and just rub it in their face felt great. ''Jeff:'' What do you mean rub it in their face? ''Sasha:'' I didn't take the necklace off all day today. The jury chuckles as Gordan fumes. ''Jeff:'' Gordan, that couldn't have sat well with you. ''Gordan:'' It didn't. Sasha shouldn't have won. She doesn't deserve to be in this game so she decided to be a bitch and gloat. Instead of responding, Sasha continues to smile. ''Jeff:'' So William, now this tight alliance of five has to turn on each other. How hard is that? ''William:'' Very hard. Y'know barely anyone spoke to me so it leads me to believe I'm in trouble tonight. ''Jeff:'' Who else thinks they're in trouble? No one else raises their hand. ''Jeff:'' Wow. William chuckles as Beth looks over to him. ''Jeff:'' So Beth, you're confident you'll be staying? ''Beth:'' I think I'm good tonight. Y'know I've built relationships with these people and I believe they will carry me to hopefully the end. ''Jeff:'' Jamie, is tonight's vote hard for you? ''Jamie:'' Extremely hard. I care about this five so voting one of them out is tough. Lisa nods as the music begins to intensify. ''Jeff:'' Well this will be an interesting vote. Let's see how it plays out. William, you're up. William takes a deep breath and gets up to vote. Only the votes of William, Beth, and Sasha are shown. Jamie's confessional is heard but her vote is kept in secret. After Gordan sits down, Jeff goes to get the votes and returns with the urn. ''Jeff:'' If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. Everyone turns to William, who looks like he is contemplating using his idol. He reaches for his bag which raises a few eyebrows but stays in his seat. ''Jeff:'' Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will have to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. Jamie can barely look up as Jeff pulls out the first vote. ''Jeff:'' First vote: William. William nods. ''Jeff:'' Beth. That's one vote William, one vote Beth. Beth looks a little confused on why a vote was cast against her. ''Jeff:'' Gordan. That's one vote William, one vote Beth, one vote Gordan. Gordan continues to fume as the votes continue to come out. ''Jeff:'' William. William takes a deep breath. ''Jeff:'' Beth. That's two votes Beth, two votes William, one vote Gordan, one vote left. Beth looks worried and looks to Jamie, who keeps her face in her hands. Sasha keeps her eyes locked on the vote as Jeff pulls out the final vote. ''Jeff:'' Thirteenth person voted out and the seventh member of the jury: Beth. That's three and tonight, that's enough. Need to bring me your torch. Beth's mouth drops as Lisa cannot believe her eyes. William loosens up as he breathes a sigh of relief while Gordan looks as smug as ever. Beth slowly gets her torch and approaches Jeff. ''Beth:'' Wow. ''Jeff:'' Beth, the tribe as spoken. Jeff snuffs her torch and she leaves Tribal silently. Sasha doesn't look too surprised as Lisa glares at Jamie. ''Jeff:''' Well that's another blindside. With only three days left, it is anybody's game to win. Head on back to camp, goodnight. The final five get up and make their way out of Tribal as the music plays and the credits roll. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Episode on ''Survivor... * With three days left, it's everyone for themselves! * An angry jury finally fights back! * Who will win? Gordan, the tough prison guard? Jamie, the final returnee? Lisa, the social butterfly? Sasha, the underdog? Or William, the under the radar strategist? Find out at the finale! Author's Notes Category:Tiernan420's fanon Category:Survivor: Russia